Who Mourns For A Mayor?
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Episode 1 of the first phase of "Animal Crossing: Chaos world" Harry is about to revive a position in the government! He can hardly wait until he discovers that the place he'll be working at may not live up to standards. Even worse, the job he's aquired may not be his cup of tea either. Will he learn to accept? Because he doesn't...


It is July 13, there are 15 minutes remaining until he becomes mayor…

Harry B. Kwark was a simple guy. He enjoyed fine things such as fine dining, fine weather, fine television shows, fine cars, fine fines, even the finest 2-4-0 steam locomotives. Which he was on right now. He looked out the window to admire the fact that the world had not exploded. It made him smile each day knowing that there was no certain doom towards the world. You could mock him and say "HA LOLZ HARRY LIKES THE WORLD SO MUCH HE SHOULD MARRY IT!" or whatever. In fact, he tried to once but he could not get the legal licences to. He was so angry that he made a protest campaign to legalize planet marriages using only the finest weapons of protest such as flaming underwear and 16th century flail maces. It did not go well, but people admired his government like actions, so they sent him away on a train to go and join a position in the government. Harry liked taking control. It all started back when he took control of an Albatros D.I aircraft fighter jet when he was only a child… no one survived… but the point of the matter was that Harry, our over confident and quick-witted main character of the series, was exited. He was so excited that he pushed his face right up to the glass of the train. A certain fellow, or feline, was watching from afar. He glared squinty eyed at Harry who was now banging his head with joy on the seat in front of him. The watcher got up from his seat and awkwardly plopped down next to Harry. Harry stopped his head banging and slowly turned his head to face what was a blue and white cat with red irises. He wore a red sweater with diamond patterns and a yellow trim. And… he didn't have a nose… "I understand riding the train is fun, i should know, but do you really have to… uh… do that banging?" the cat mentioned. "If you must know," Harry began. "I'm about to gain a position in the municipal government." "That's cool. I'm Rover by the way. I've been riding this train since 2002." Rover mentioned. "Anyway, where are you working?" "Um…" Harry thought for a moment. "I'm sure it was a place called Leafton?" "Does it look something like this?" Rover held out a map. "Uh, yeah, I guess…" Harry said. "Hey," Rover began. "I'm not very good at identifying, but what is your gender?" "Why…" started Harry. "Are you going to assume it?" "I was trying to…" Rover began. "In fact, I have the say what gender you are. I have your fate in my hands…" an evil grin appeared on Rover's face. "What are you talking about? I'm a boy!" Harry yelled. "Oh okay." Rover pulled away from the two inches away from him and Harry. "Leafton has been a bit run down and chaotic since their old mayor left…" Rover said after a long break of silence. "C-chaotic?" Harry jolted his head over to Rover. That word alone made him release adrenaline which caused his heart rate and blood pressure to make the physical sensation in his stomach known as "Butterflies in the tummy." He did not like chaos. Now that he heard that he'd be working in a town that has gotten a bit out of hand considering that there was no MAYOR, made him freak out a bit. "They stopped making public works projects, stopped building shops, even stopped repairing broken down things like the railroad we are traveling down right now." Rover said with a frown. "But I know you'll do well. You can keep the town in balance." "You really think so?" Harry said. Rover shrugged but at least it was an honest shrug. "Invite me over to your town sometime." Rover said. "Here's my phone number." He handed Harry a piece of lined notebook paper with a phone number written on it. "I promise I will." Harry said. They both sat silently for a moment until a voice came onto the overhead intercom. "Arriving at Leafton." Harry now wasn't sure about his new position. He didn't even know what it was going to be. A thought of pure doom came across his mind… but he didn't think it was true, so he ignored it. "Well, time for me to head off." Harry said as he got his bag ready. He hummed a little tune as he waited by the door. Then he remembered. "Wait, Rover…" He said. "What do you mean by, _they even stopped repairing broken down things like the railroad we are traveling on right now._ Do you mean…?" But Rover had his head out the window with a mega frown on his face. "Rover?" Harry poked him. "Yeah… y-yeah I… I meant it…" he said as he pointed to the track that had been bended upward like a ramp. "Oh no…" Harry said in a voice that sounded like it was just done with all this stupidity. The intercom spoke again. "Due to trouble on the tracks, we will be increasing speed to hopefully flatten down the tracks." "Oh I see." Rover said as he slumped back into his seat. "They're going to increase the speed of the train so that the train will flatten the railroad as we collide with it." "I DON'T THINK THAT'S HOW IT WORKS…" Harry started to shout. "Naw it's fine dude." Said a totally chill Rover. Harry frantically looked around for a emergency brake, but none could be found. "This is the 2002 model." Rover said. "It doesn't have one. I should know. Dude, just come back and sit down." "Rover," Harry said. "I'll invite you to my town, if I even make it there, okay? And I WILL… because i'm bailing." "WHAT!?" Rover shouted. "Bon voyage." Harry exclaimed as he opened a window and did a tuck and roll off of the train. He landed on the cold, stoney ground. He looked up and saw the train speed up so much that the back caught fire. Rover sat inside, re-thinking his life choices. The train sped up so much that the second it hit the ramp, it FLEW off of it, up, up into the sky. The train was like a rocket shooting off into space, and before you knew it, the train was so far up it was barely visible. Harry stared at the tracks that were on fire and then looked at the screwed up train tracks. He had a frown something awful and his eyes were half open. This was not a good first impression. He walked a mile or so and saw the rest of the train tracks past the ramp. The track had been bended into tight curves, steep hills, even loop-de-loops. "HOW THE HELL, DID THEY MANAGE TO DO THIS!?" Harry shouted. In the distance was a train station. He walked over to it, kicking the pebbles below him. As he approached it, he saw a monkey reading a newspaper. The front page said "Leafton Timez." "This is Leafton right?" Harry double checked. "Eek?" The monkey said. "Oh! Oh hey! You were on the train, right?" "Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "I WAS on the train. And by the way, one of your passengers and the driver were brutally SHOT UP INTO SPACE, due to the faulty train tracks!" "Driver?" The monkey asked. "There was no driver." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NO DRIVER'?" Harry yelled. "Well, there was no driver on the _train_ , but I was remote controlling it using this device." The monkey said. He showed Harry a shiny black remote control. "So hold up… Porter," Harry said as he looked at the monkeys name tag. "You're telling me, you REMOTE CONTROLLED a 2002 2-4-0 steam locomotive!?" "Who told you it was a 2002 model?" Asked Porter. "It's a brand new 2017 Cream-and-gray Self-propelled Diesel Railcar with built in remote control access." Harry just stared at him with a "why do you exist?" glare. "Well it unfortunately just left Earth's gravitational pull with one of your passengers!" "Were working out a few bugs." Porter mentioned. "Look…" Harry began. "I'm not going to ask about that whole railroad MESS UP back there, but can you just let me in?" "Hmm? Oh yeah. You have business here?" asked Porter. "Yes, in fact." began Harry. "I have some kind of government position here at this… um, fine town…" Porter gasped. "YOU GOT HERE EARLY!" he screeched. He threw down his newspaper and ran out of the station. Harry was not liking his first moments here at Leafton. He picked up the dropped newspaper and read the first headline. " _Day 50 in Leafton after old mayor, Tortimer, leaves unexpectedly._ " "So their old mayor left them huh?" Harry said. "How could he leave!? These tracks are way too messed up. Also… why would he leave?" Harry stared at the gates. He proceeded to open them. They fell right off. "This town… is going to be the death of me…" He walked out into the bright sunny fields of Leafton. The water was sparkling, the grass was pure green, there was no litter on the ground, the sky was clear. Everything seemed perfect. Except one little dust cloud in the distance, and it seemed to be getting closer. Harry soon realized it was, in fact, NOT a dust cloud, but a horde of animals ravaging towards him. "Well this has gone to hell…" he spoke. In fact, that was the last thing he said before he was toppled by a swarm of anthropomorphic animals. After the dust cleared. Harry lay flat on the ground half alive. "We should give him room, everyone." a voice suggested. "That… that's a reasonable suggestion…" Harry said as he got up. He readjusted his hair and began to get a better look at what he was seeing. In front of him stood a whole bunch of animals. He couldn't really see many of the ones in the back because one stood out the most… because she was the closest to him. She was a bright yellow dog with a clipboard in her hand. "Hello there," she chirped. "You must be Harry!" She turned around to face the other animals all in a circle around her. "Everyone! We have ourselves a new mayor!" The animals cheered. The dog hugged her clipboard. Harry got that thought of pure doom he had gotten on the train again, and that thought was HIM becoming mayor. He stared blankly at the yellow dog. "NO!" Harry shouted. He aggressively grabbed the clipboard from the yellow dog and threw it at a tree. The tree exploded. "Not my clipboard!" the yellow dog screamed. "There has to be a mistake!" Harry screamed. "I'm not becoming mayor! I'm here for a lower government job like a supervisor of environmental services or something. I don't think I could handle such a… chaotic town." The animals all frowned. "How did you know?" the yellow dog exclaimed, pointing at Harry with an upset emotion on her face. In his mind, Harry did not want to go through with this. But he also didn't want all these animals to go full savage on him. "Chaotic… as in CHAOTICALLY AMAZING!" Harry yelled. The animals cheered once more! The yellow dog smiled a huge smile! Harry just looked down at the ground. "What did I do?" he mumbled. The yellow dog pulled him away from the crowd of cheering animals. "I'm Isabelle by the way." the yellow dog said, pulling Harry by the hand. "The other villagers are just excited. They get a bit lost without a mayor." "Yes well, why did the other one quit?" asked Harry. "All questions will be revealed later!" Isabelle looked back at him and grinned, but it wasn't a convincing grin. Harry wanted to explode that very second to just end it all. They dashed up a flight of concrete stairs and into a town where she shoved him into a real estate building. "Tom Nook? Oh Tom Nook! We have our new mayor!" Isabelle presented Harry. At the counter of the store stood a shady looking Tanukichi. He turned around slowly to add drama. "Hmm? What have we here?" Tom Nook asked as he leaned against his desk. He stared at Harry for what felt like minutes. Maybe because it was… "You require a house, yes?" He then asked. "Anything will do I suppose…" Harry said. But then he thought about something. _If i'm mayor, maybe I get some kind of super big house or something!_ "Okay your first down payment of bells comes out to 10,000." he grinned. "TEN THOUSAND!? I don't even… wait… bells? As in… an idiophone percussion instrument?" Harry asked confused. "Mayor," Isabelle began. "Bells are a type of currency used to purchase… well… everything in Leafton!" "Why would they make their own currency?" Harry wondered. Then he remembered that this town was pathetic and probably needed to do so to feel good about their economic balance. "Just pay it off whenever you can. Your grand total of bells comes out to 7,595,800 bells for full renovation and expansions." Tom Nook read from a piece of paper. Harry hit the ground like bomb blowing up a foreign country. Isabelle and Tom Nook looked down at him. "Sorry," Isabelle said. "He just doesn't grasp the concept of bells yet." "It's quite alright." Tom Nook began. "I have a low price place for him to stay his first night."

The ground was not hard. The rock that was Harry's pillow was. Harry lay grouchy faced in a sleeping bag facing up to the starry sky. "Sorry about this, mayor Harry." Isabelle said as she tucked him in. "Tom Nook just… didn't expect you to arrive this early." "No hotels? As mayor this will not stand!" Harry grumbled. "Meet me at town hall first thing tomorrow." Isabelle said. "Goodnight mayor. Also, you owe me a new clipboard!" she said pointing at him with a mixed expression on her face. She then turned and walked away back to town hall. Harry stared up at the stars, regretting his actions. They shined bright, unlike his future in this town. He thought about what Rover had said. How he would be the one to restore this town to it's glory. "Oh Rover…" He began. "I wish you could've taken me too…"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles above him, Rover sat in the back seat of the 2-4-0 steam locomotive. Staring out the window, he saw a huge purple asteroid charging right towards the train. Rover tried to desperately escape but exiting the train would just cause him to naturally combust in space. All he could do was stare out the window in shock. "I should've taken the bus…" he shivered.

It is July 13, there are 9 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake…


End file.
